


Fandot Creativity Night:  pistachio ice cream/fantasy land

by Linguini



Series: Fandot Creativity [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: They have two days layover in California, and Arthur, naturally, has only one place he wants to visit.





	Fandot Creativity Night:  pistachio ice cream/fantasy land

“Good lord,” Carolyn said as she sat on the bench next to Douglas. “That’s a violent shade of green for an ice cream, even by the admittedly obnoxious Disney standards.”

“It’s meant to be pistachio,” Douglas said, poking listlessly at it with his spoon. “But all one can taste is sugar.” He scowled into the paper cup. “Typical American fare.”

Carolyn snorted and turned to watch Arthur and Martin whizz by on the teacups. The two of them sat in silence for a moment--a silence which was much more sullen on Douglas’s side, she realized.

“Cheer up, Grumpy Guts,” she said eventually, leaning back and shading her eyes against the sun. “There are worse places to be than in the California sunshine.”

Douglas didn’t reply, just pushed himself off the bench with a sigh and threw his cup away in the bin. He hesitated before coming back, and Carolyn turned to see what had caught his attention. In the shadow of the flying elephant ride (Jumbo, maybe? Lumbo?) was a man and his daughter, holding hands and having what looked like a Very Serious conversation.

And suddenly, the above average surliness of her First Officer made sense.

“Call her,” she said when he returned. “It’s not too late back home yet.”

Douglas sighed, but didn’t pretend at confusion. “She’s in Thailand,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

Carolyn considered him a moment, but held her tongue as he sat heavily beside her again. Suddenly, she was very glad for a large-ish house, and the son who helped keep it warm.


End file.
